


He Will Be Okay, Grace, Just Believe It:

by stevedannolover100781



Series: Scandal Series: [7]
Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Bows & Arrows, Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, Children, Consensual, Cookies, Daughters, Dessert & Sweets, Drama, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Episode Related, Episode Tag, Episode: s06e18 Kanaka Hahai (The Hunter), F/M, Family, Family Time/Quality Time, General, Gunplay, Guns, Hurt/Comfort, Kissing, Male Slash, Mild Sexual Content, Rating: M, Ratings: R, Shooting, Shooting Guns, Slash, Sons, Talking, Vomiting, Watching T.V./Cartoons
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-17
Updated: 2017-10-17
Packaged: 2019-01-17 20:45:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 617
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12373713
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stevedannolover100781/pseuds/stevedannolover100781
Summary: *Summary: Grace was worried that her dad was lying to her about being seriously hurt, What happens when she brings her worries to Steve?, Stay Tuned, It's gonna be a good one!!!!**Author's Note: This is part of my series, Read & Enjoy with my compliments!!!!*





	He Will Be Okay, Grace, Just Believe It:

*Summary: Grace was worried that her dad was lying to her about being seriously hurt, What happens when she brings her worries to Steve?, Stay Tuned, It's gonna be a good one!!!!*

 

*Author's Note: This is part of my series, Read & Enjoy with my compliments!!!!*

 

It was such a long day, Commander Steve McGarrett, his partner, & lover, Detective Danny "Danno" Williams, & their kids, Charles "Charlie" William Edwards, & Grace Williams, finally got home after a crazy day out. The Blond was tired, & hurting badly, as they got inside of the house, "Danno, Can you watch cartoons with me ?", The Little Boy asked with a smile on his face.

 

"Sure, Buddy, Let's go, I am in the mood for some cartoons", Danny replied with a big smile, Grace smiled, she was glad that her little brother, & father are building a great relationship, but she couldn't help, but worry about him throughout the day. She internally freaked out, when she saw that her father had a sling on his arm, after getting shot, & he was injured. The Memories were coming back to her in a flash, & she said quickly, as she rushed out of the room, "Excuse me", & headed into the bathroom, She let out all of her emotions out, & vomited her lunch from earlier up.

 

Steve knew what was bothering the young teenager, He felt bad for what she went through, & he hopes that she will get through this okay, "Let me handle this one, Babe", he leaned down & kissed his lover, "Thank you, Super Seal", The Loudmouth Detective said, as he kissed him back, Then, He focused on his son, & the cartoon, that they are watching.

 

Grace finished up in the bathroom, & she was in her bedroom, as soon as she was able to move, She was sitting on her bench seat near the window, & Steve knocked on the door, The Former Seal said, "Gracie, Baby, Can I come in", "Come in, Pop", She answered without hesitation. He came in, & went straight to her, offering comfort, & just wants to make her feel better, so she is never sad again.

 

"I am sorry, I am just angry, Angry at the criminals, who think that they can hurt you & Danno, I mean, Because of one today, I could've lost my father, You could've lost the love of your life," she said, as she composed herself. She continued on, "It scared me that I wouldn't get to see you, or Danno ever again, If you guys get seriously hurt, or killed", The Five-O Commander said this to her, as a response.

 

"Grace, I know that our jobs scare you, It scares us too, I promise you that nothing will stand in our way of getting home to you, & Charlie, You & your little brother are our whole worlds, Danno will be okay, He will be okay, Grace, Just believe it", The Handsome Brunette said with a smile, which made the young girl smile, "I love you, Monkey, & so does Danno, Never forget that, okay ?", "I love you too", She said, as they shared a kiss, & a hug.

 

When they got downstairs, Charlie came up to them, "Pop, Grace, We get to start with some cookies for dessert, before we have dinner !", The Little Boy exclaimed excitingly, & he handed one of his favorites over to her, "I know that you were sad, so I wanted you to have one of my cookies, I love you", "You are the coolest little brother, I love you too", Grace smiled, then she kissed, & hugged him, Steve & Danny felt proud, as they watched their kids interact with each other, they shared a quick kiss, & joined in the family fun.

 

*Author's Note: Watch out for a possible sequel!!!!*


End file.
